Mis sentimientos
by konata333
Summary: Craig se enamora de Kyle pero todavía no se da cuenta pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

Holis :3 como están ,las parejas serán Stan x Tweek y Craig x Kyle disfrútenlo

Relatara Craig

A también para aclarar tengo 11 años y es mi segundo fanfic de South Park no sean malos,

EMPEZEMOS.

…Hiba ala escuela con un poco de sueño por la estúpida escuela

H-hola C-craig –me digo Tweek

Hola Tweek-le dije cuando de repente vino Stan y abrazo a Tweek por la espalda a eso no le tome mucha importancia ya que eran novios

Hola ¡AMOR!-le dijo Stan a Tweek con una sonrisa

¡Gah , mucha presión!-dijo Tweek

Hola Craig-me dijo Stan con mala gana ,yo le hice el dedo del medio.

Entramos al salón cuando Cartman salvaje aparece

Hola maricas-nos dijo Cartman , yo no le hice caso y me senté , después de platicar con Tweek y Stan vino la maestra de español .

Jóvenes hoy tendremos un nuevo compañero de clases ,kyle entra, le dijo la maestra , entro un chico con apariencia tímida y tierna con cabello pelirrojo y rizado , ojos color esmeralda y piel blanca muy delicada y- ¡pero que estoy diciendo es un chico!

Kyle preséntate –le dijo la maestra

Hola soy Kyle Broflovski , un gusto en conocerlos , dijo kyle

Bueno Kyle siéntate atrás de Craig-le dijo la maestra

Kyle camino sin dejar de mirar el suelo.

Cuando sonó el timbre Stan y Tweek le hablaron a Kyle

Kyle te gustaría juntarte con nosotros-le dijo Stan

Kyle al oír eso se sorprendió , parecía que nunca se lo hubieran dicho , lo cual no me intereso

S-si-dijo Kyle con un sonrojo leve

Oh se me olvido él es Tweek mi novio , Craig el idiota y yo me llamo Stan –dijo Stan el marica

U-un gusto en conocerlos-nos dijo Kyle con una sonrisa muy dulce

Hola Stan –dijo Kenny mientras veía su revista pornográfica como siempre

Hola Kenny él es Kyle –dijo el idiota de Stan

Hola lindura –le dijo a Kyle, el pervertido de Kenny guiñándole el ojo a Kyle

Hola –dijo kyle inocentemente, Kenny se le quedo viendo un rato a Kyle y lo abrazo

Maldito Kenny –dije en mi mente.

…

Me diran-por qué se llama el secreto de Kyle si ningún secreto-eso pasara en el cap 3 por ahora

¿Kenny se enamoró de Kyle? ¿Craig esta celoso? ¿dejare de hablar como una imbécil?

Descubrelo en el próximo de la Rosa de Guadalupe ok no ._.


	2. Chapter 2

Holis ¿como están? Yo bien :3

Buen empecemos

Narrara Kyle

+.+.+.+.+..+.+.+.+.+..+.+.+.+..+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.++.+.+.+.+.+.++.+.+.+.+.+.

Perdón Kyle , Kenny es un pervertido –me dijo Stan avergonzado

N-no te preocupes-le dije con un una sonrisa, Craig me preocupaba pareció que lo rodeaba una aura negra y su cara estaba hirviendo de seguro está enfermo, así que toque su frente

¿Te sientes bien?-le pregunte, y su cara se puso más roja de lo normal

S-si –me digo Craig

¿Seguro?-le dije con un poco de preocupación

Si- me dijo Craig

Está bien-le dije quitándole la mano de la frente.

Entramos al salón y Tweek me hablo

H-hola K-Kyle-me dijo Tweek , era la primera vez me hablaban tan amistosamente o alguien me hablaba

Hola Tweek –le dije con una sonrisa

B-bueno te q-quería d-decir si q-quieres gah ser m-mi amigo –me dijo ,yo me sorprendí ya que tiene años que no tenía un amigo

Si - unas lágrimas empezaron a caer de mis mejillas

E-estas b-bien K-Kyle –me dijo Tweek preocupado

Si e-es solo que estoy yo nunca eh tenido un amigo –le dije limpiándome las lagrimas

N-no te preocupes S-Stan , K-Kenny ,C-Craig y yo s-seremos t-tus a-amigos- me dijo Tweek con una sonrisa

Gracias-le dije, hasta que vino la maestra

Bueno jóvenes harán un trabajo en equipo, vayan haciendo los grupos

Entonces seriamos Tweek , Kyle ,el idiota (Craig) y yo – dijo Stan

En qué casa lo hacemos –dijo Craig mirando con enojo a Stan

E-en la mía, vivo solo así tendremos más espacio –dije

Enserio ¡vamos!-me dijo Stan agarrándole la mano a Tweek , entonces nos fuimos a mi casa

Es aquí – dije sacando las llaves

¿Por qué vives solo? –me pregunto Craig

No quería ser una molestia para mis abuelos así que vivo aquí – le dije sonriéndole a Craig, entramos y cerré la puerta

T-tu c-casa e-es muy b-bonita – me dijo Tweek

Gracias, póngase cómodos- dije

(Relatara Craig)

Su casa no tenía ni una foto familiar lo cual era muy raro, después me senté.

Ya eran 11:00 pm y estábamos haciendo el trabajo

¿No les gustaría quedarse a dormir aquí?- nos dijo Kyle

Está bien pero deja les hablamos a nuestros papas-dijo Stan

Está bien –dijo Kyle con una sonrisa.

Cuando terminamos el trabajo nos fuimos a dormir al cuarto de Kyle

Bueno Tweek y Kyle dormirán en la cama y Craig y yo en el suelo –dijo Stan , después de eso nos fuimos a dormir

(Relatara Autora)

Estaban dormidos , hasta cuando Stan fue al baño medio dormido , después de eso Kyle empezó a rodar hasta caer al lado de Craig (N:lo saque de un anime xD)Stan regreso pero al ver eso decidió sacar su celular para tomar algunas fotos .

Cuando despertó Craig sus ojos se quedaron como platos al ver que Kyle estaba durmiendo junto a él , después de eso Kyle se paró con los ojos casi cerrados

¿Qué paso?-dijo Kyle

Stan les enseño las fotos

¡QUE! –dijiero Craig y Kyle al mismo tiempo

Admítanlo hacen bonita pareja – dijo Stan con tono burlón…

Bueno adiós-dijo Stan

A-adiós –dijo Tweek agarrando la mano de Stan

Adiós-dijo Craig

Adiós nos vemos en la escuela – dijo Kyle con una sonrisa

Dejen sus reviews :3


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno aquí el secreto de Kyle (pasado) , será un poco corto pero vale la pena leer

Relatara Kyle

EMPEZEMOS

Mis papas siempre se pelean por cualquier cosa llegan a gritos y hasta golpes pero ahora lo único que me importa es mi hermano Ike , siempre cuando inicia una pelea subo a Ike a mi cuarto y le tapo los oídos diciéndole que todo estará bien , Después de una pelea mi papa ya no volvió y mi mama siempre iba a tomar.

Mama cuándo volverá papa –le dije

Nunca de seguro se fue con una puta –me dijo mi mama con una sonrisa de lado (N:no se me ocurrió otra cosa que esa grosería)

Un día mi mama llego con un hombre .

Ike , Kyle les presento a Eduard vivirá aquí –dijo mi mama agarrando la mano de esa persona , no me gustaba como me miraba así que agarre la mano de Ike , después de eso mi mama nos dijo que había encontrado un trabajo y que él se iba a quedar con nosotros . Una noche yo estaba leyendo un libro cuando oí que abrían la puerta

¿Ike?-pregunte cerrando el libro

No soy Eduard –dijo cerrando la puerta

¿Qué pasa?-dije

Kyle no te gustaría jugar conmigo-me dijo con una sonrisa,(N:ya deberán saber a qué refiera verdad?)después de eso tolas las noches jugábamos ,yo no quería jugar pero me dijo que si no quería jugaría con Ike así que seguí jugando con él, debó decir que sentía odio e ira hacia el pero jugué por Ike. Paso un mes así que pensé que debía decírselo a mi mama .

Mama no me agrada ese tipo –le dije

¿Por qué?-me dijo mi mama

Por qué quiere que juegue con en la noche-dije, entonces sentí un golpe en la mejilla

¡Cállate solo quieres que no sea feliz verdad, qué te he hecho para que quieras que no sea feliz eh!-me dijo, entonces yo solo corrí llorando a mi cuarto

¿Kyle estas bien?-me dijo Ike preocupado

S-si-le dije con una sonrisa falsa para que no se preocupara después de eso Ike se fue a su cuarto entonces abrieron la puerta

Eres un niño malo Kyle mereces un castigo –me dijo en el oído

Por favor, no-dije con lágrimas en los ojos

No puedo Kyle es tu castigo por decirle a tu mama que jugamos-me dijo desabrochando mi pijama entonces llego Ike

Deja a mi hermano-dijo Ike,el solamente se paró y se fue de la casa

¿Kyle estas bien? Me dijo Ike corriendo a abrazarme

Si Ike no te preocupes-le dije acariciando su cabeza, pasaron días y esa persona no volvió y nos fuimos a vivir con mi abuelo él era bueno con nosotros, pero mi mama no nos hablaba pero yo todavía la quería

Una tarde mi mama tenía una maleta

(Relatara autora)

Sheila empezó a salir de la casa

Sheila adónde vas que no vez que tienes a tus hijos-dijo el abuelo de Kyle

Ellos ya no me importan – dijo Sheila fríamente, entonces Kyle agarro su mano

Mama por favor no te vayas, cocinare, planchare, lavare pero no te vayas mama, no te-, Kyle no pudo seguir ya que Sheila lo había empujado

Nunca te hubiera pareado-dijo Sheila, Kyle se quedó en shock

¡Sheila!-dijo el abuelo de Kyle, pero ella ya se había ido

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento-repitió Kyle susurrando todavía en shock . Pasaron años y su abuelo los cuido alos 16 Kyle decidió vivir solo para no ser una carga.

Si han visto kotoura-san han de saber que hay partes de ese anime

Dejen sus reviews


	4. Chapter 4

Hola¡ perdón por la tardanza pero aquí tienen el cap 4 disfrútenlo

Relatara autora

/*/*/*/

Kyle estaba haciendo su desayuno hasta cuando empezaron a tocar el timbre "puede que se les haya olvidado algo"-pensó Kyle y fue hacia a la puerta a abrirla, cuando la abrió sintió como alguien se arrojaba hacia el

¡Kyle-chan¡-grito una voz infantil , Kyle no tardo en reconocerla

¡Ike ¡-dijo Kyle tirado en el suelo

Te extrañe tanto-dijo Ike abrazándolo

Yo también-dijo Kyle correspondiendo el abrazo

Como viniste-dijo Kyle parándose

El abuelo me trajo –dijo Ike parándose también, Kyle vio la hora ya era casi tarde

Ike tengo que ir al colegio así que quédate aquí – dijo Kyle

Está bien- dijo Ike con un puchero

Adiós Ike cuídate y por favor no te salgas de la casa – dijo Kyle preocupado

Si Kyle, ten cuidado no te vallan a violar-dijo Ike , Kyle se sonrojo

No digas eso es muy vergonzoso –dijo Kyle con la cara roja

Ea que es la verdad pareces una chica- dijo Ike prendiendo la tele, kyle hizo un puchero

Bueno adiós- dijo Kyle cerrando la puerta, no esta tan preocupado ya que había hecho comida así que se fue al colegio

Hola lindura-dijo Kenny abrazando a Kyle por la espalda

H-hola-dijo Kyle sonrojado

¿No quisieras follar conmigo Kyle?-dijo Kenny guiñando

¿Qué es follar?-pregunto inocentemente Kyle , Kenny se quedó maravillado con la inocencia de Kyle era más que Butters (N:Kenny le quito la inocencia xD)

*Mente de Kenny*

Kyle ven por favor – dijo Kenny

¿Qué desea amo?-dijo kyle con traje de sirvienta y orejas de gato

Yo desearía hacerte mío porque te amo – dijo Kenny agarrando a Kyle de los hombros, Kyle se sonrojo

Y-yo también pero se gentil – dijo Kyle alzándose la falda

*fin de la mente de Kenny*

¿En verdad quieres saberlo jeje?-dijo Kenny mientras le sangraba la nariz, en eso llega Craig y le pega en la cabeza a Kenny

Deja a Kyle maldito pervertido-dijo Craig

Él tiene la culpa de ser tan lindo –dijo Kenny agarrando a Kyle dándole un beso en el cuello y en la oreja, Kyle se sonrojo

¡KENNY!-dijo Craig golpeándolo

¿Estás bien Kyle?-le pregunto Craig

S-si pero creo que Kenny no – dijo Kyle preocupado

No te preocupes mañana revive-dijo Craig en eso llegaron Tweek y Stan

¡Oh dios mío mataron a Kenny!-dijo Stan

Emm si dejando eso de lado mejor vayamos al salón se está haciendo tarde – dijo Craig

S-si –dijo Tweek

Después de la escuela….

Nos vemos- le dijo Craig despidiendo a los demás

Adiós- dijo kyle con una sonrisa , Craig se quedó embobado pero sintió un fuerte golpe en el estomago

Pero que mierd-dijo Craig al ver que un niño le estaba dando una patada, todos se quedaron con cara de WTF menos estén que se estaba riendo

Jaja creo que ese niño me cae bien-dijo Stan

P-perdón Craig él es mi hermano Ike , Ike por qué hiciste eso?-dijo Kyle un poco enojado

Pensé que te estaba haciendo algo- dijo Ike haciendo un puchero

Awww e-es m-muy l-lindo-dijo Tweek , Ike se sonrojo y se ocultó atrás de Kyle

Que les parece si vamos por un helado-dijo Stan

Me parece bien vamos – dijo Kyle , Ike noto que Kyle ya no tenía tanta timidez como antes y que tenía amigos antes no ,y además ellos eran buenos con el pero lo único que no soportaba era a Craig se embobaba mucho con Kyle y eso le molestaba a Ike

Te acompañamos –dijo Kyle y Tweek a Stan

Está bien-dijo Stan , entonces se fueron dejando a Craig y Ike solos

Sé que te gusta mi hermano ,pero él es mío y de nadie más-dijo Ike

¡QUE, NO!-dijo Craig sonrojado

¿NO? Siempre te embobas viéndolo pero aun así no creo que se enamore de un idiota con cara e calamardo-dijo Ike

¡Cara de calamardo! – dijo enojado Craig estirando los cachetes de Ike

Maldito enano-dijo Craig en eso llegaron los otros y Craig soltó rápidamente los cachetes de Ike

Ike,Craig tengan su helado-dijo Kyle una sonrisa inocente

Gracias-dijo Craig con una sonrisa ,Tweek y Stan se sorprendieron ya que Craig nunca sonreía pero se fueron dando cuenta que Craig se estaba enamorando de Kyle y soltaron una risita , se empezó a hacer tarde y vino un coche negro

Bueno me tengo que ir-dijo Ike

Adiós Ike –dijo Kyle

Por favor cuiden de Kyle , y tu Craig si llegas a tocar a Kyle te mato – dijo Ike dedicándole una mirada asesina , des pues de eso Kyle se fue a su casa quedando solo Craig , Stan y Tweek

Oye Craig estás enamorado de Kyle?-pregunto Stan

No!-contesto Craig

Dinos la verdad sino no te ayudaremos-dijo Stan

Que no-contesto sonrojado Craig

En 3, 2 –empezó a contar Stan

Está bien si!-dijo Craig

Bueno entonces no s vemos mañana en el cine e invitas a Kyle –dijo Stan

A-adiós-dijo Tweek agarrando la mano de Stan

/**/

Perdón por tardarme de recompensa por esperar les dejare una inspiradora

"cara inocente , mente pervertida"


	5. Chapter 5

Holis

Aquí está el cap 5 ojala les guste

¡Comencemos!

/*/*/*/*

Relatara Craig

Hoy es sábado y estoy muy nervioso ya que tengo que buscar a Kyle para ir al cine, por qué mierda lo tengo que hacer yo por que no Tweek , Kyle se lleva mejor con él , además como le harán Stan y Tweek para que Kyle se enamore de mi es muy inútil

Mira mama ese chico es muy extraño-dijo un niño señalándome

No lo mires cariño está loco-dijo la señora jalando de la mano al niño, yo me sonroje, me había acordado que llevo casi una hora parado afuera de la casa de Kyle, entonces toque el timbre y se empezó a abrir la puerta

Hola Craig-me dijo Kyle con una sonrisa

H-hola vine a decirte si quieres ir al cine, b-bueno no s-solos s-sino con Stan y T-Tweek , n-no te esto o-obligando si no quieres n-no – le dije , rayos casi parecía Tweek

Si, vamos – me dijo Kyle con sonrisa tímida ,en eso mi corazón latió como loco , por qué carajo Kyle tiene que ser tan lindo

V-vamos- le dije , en verdad que solo me falta el café y me parezco a Tweek , bueno dejando eso de lado, empezamos a caminar pero Kyle se tropezó , pude a alcanzar a agarrar su mano pero tenía que jalarlo así que lo jale hacia mi pecho

Relatara Kyle

Craig me estaba abrazando, mi cara estaba roja y mi corazón latía muy rápido, ¿Qué seria?

G-gracias-le dije a Craig, pero él seguía abrazándome

Relatara Craig

Su olor era muy dulce se sentía tan bien

C-Craig ya deberíamos irnos –me dijo Kyle sonrojado, me sentía tan idiota

P-perdón-dije soltándolo

No te preocupes –me dijo Kyle con una sonrisa, entonces nos fuimos, cuando llegamos al cine Stan nos miró con un aura negra

Se tardaron mucho-nos dijo Stan

Perdón fue mi culpa-dijo Kyle , nosotros nos quedamos con cara de póker face

B-bueno n-no i-importa gah C-Craig v-ven-me dijo Tweek

¿Qué pasa?-dije

Bueno este es el plan, vamos a ver una película de terror así Kyle se asustara y te abrazara-me dijo Stan

Está bien-dije sin confianza al plan

Ok, bueno vámonos ya empezó la película-nos dijo Stan

Espera que pasa con las palomitas-dije preocupado

Eso ya no importa, vámonos-me dijo jalándome el puto de Stan, entramos a la sala, yo me senté al lado de Kyle y del otro lado estaba Tweek,Kyle estaba muy asustado "esta será mi oportunidad "pensé para mi sorpresa Kyle abrazo a Tweek

Relatara Autora

A Craig lo empezó a rodear un aura negra y Tweek se asustó (Hasta daba más miedo que la película)

O-oye K-Kyle y-ya p-paso l-la e-escena p-puedes s-soltarme-dijo Tweek pero Kyle lo seguía abrazando y a Craig lo seguía rodeando un aura negra

¡Gah! Mucha presión-dijo Tweek , Kyle lo soltó

Perdón –dijo Kyle avergonzado

N-no t-te p-preocupes -dijo Tweek , y salieron de la sala , Kyle seguía temblando por el miedo

¿Estás bien?-le pregunto Craig a Kyle , el pelirrojo se sonrojo

S-si-dijo el bermejo sonrojado

Tweek p-puedo hablar contigo – le dijo Kyle

S-si-dijo Tweek

Vamos a los baños-dijo el pelirrojo sonrojado

E-en u-un r-rato v-venimos, v-vamos a-al b-baño-dijo el adicto al café

Si-dijo Stan

D-de q-que ¡gah! Q-querías h-hablarme-pregunto Tweek

B-bueno veras cuando estoy con Craig mi corazón late muy rápido y no puedo hablar y no sé qué es-dijo agachando la mirada , Tweek soltó una risita

E-estas e-enamora de C-Craig-dijo Tweek

¡Enamorado!-dijo sorprendido Kyle

S-sí, y-yo te a-ayudare,¿ p-primero cómo t-te declararías?-pregunto Tweek

E-etto…-Kyle se empezó a sonrojar

P-piensa q-que ¡gah! S-soy C-Craig-dijo Tweek

Está bien -dijo Kyle

Mientras tanto Stan y Craig…

Voy a ver que hacen Tweek y Kyle-dijo Stan caminando hacia los baños

Si!-dijo Craig recargado en la pared , Stan abrió el baño

Que están- dijo Stan

¡Me gustas!-dijo kyle , Stan se quedó como piedra

No es lo piensas, solo estaba ensayando-dijo Kyle

Jeje está bien – dijo Stan ,Kyle suspiro y salieron de baño

Bueno ya nos vamos nosotros, nos vemos-dijo Stan agarrando la mano de Tweek y se fueron

¿Kyle quieres que te lleve a casa?-le pregunto Craig a Kyle , Kyle se sonrojo

S-si-dijo Kyle

¿puedo agarrar tu mano?-dijo Kyle

Está bien-dijo Craig-y se agarraron la mano, Craig se dio cuenta que la mano de Kyle era pequeña y suave

Kyle , y-yo te- Craig no pudo continuar ya que alguien lo había abrazado

¡Amor , ¿Cómo estás? cuánto tiempo sin vernos!-dijo una chica de cabello negro corto

/*/*/*/*

¿Quién será esa chica? Descúbranlo en el próximo cap del secreto de Kyle

Dejen sus reviews ayudaran a los gatos vomita arcoíris


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola! Emm..No sé qué decir, ¡ah! South Park no me pertenece y bla bla bla

Empecemos!

/*/*/*

Katie!-dijo Craig sorprendido

Te extrañe tanto –dijo la pelinegra tomándole el brazo a Craig

Q-que haces aquí?-pregunto Craig

A verte – dijo Katie

Ah, Kyle ella solo es-

Soy su novia-interrumpió Katie a Craig

Relatara Kyle

Cuando ella dijo eso sentí que mi corazón se rompía

Felicidades, me alegro por ustedes –dije con una sonrisa falsa

B-bueno, me tengo que ir , adiós-dije ,casi iba a llorar

Adiós-me dijo de manera fría Katie o era mi imaginación, cuando me aleje mis lágrimas empezaron a surgir, entonces fui hacia la casa de Tweek

*Flashback*(N.A:creo si se escribe)

_Cuando tengas problemas, ven a mi casa_

*Fin del Flashback*

Relatara Autora

Tweek abrió la puerta.

¿K-Kyle?-dijo Tweek

M-me duele-susurro sollozo Kyle , Tweek lo invito a pasar y entraron al cuarto del rubio

¿Q-que p-paso?-pregunto Tweek

C-Craig, tiene a alguien más, nunca me amara-dijo Kyle tapando su cara , Tweek se quedó en shock , recordando que Craig salía con una chica pero cortaron

P-pero C-Craig no ha e-estado sa-saliendo con a-alguien-dijo Tweek

Eh?-dijo confundido Kyle

S-solo t-tuvo una pero ya no s-salen, c-creo se lla-llamaba Katie-dijo Tweek

¿Katie?-dijo Kyle recordando que la chica se llamaba así

Si , n-no m-me d-digas que…-dijo Tweek, Kyle asintió con la cabeza

N-no te p-preocupes-dijo Tweek con una sonrisa

Pero ella dijo..

N-no lo son , e-ella e-es asi , p-por e-eso C-Craig la d-dejo-dijo Tweek dándole ánimos al ojiverde

Está bien-dijo Kyle limpiando sus lagrimas

Ll-llamare a S-Stan p-para ver si t-tiene u-una idea-dijo Tweek sacando su celular

H-HOLA S-Stan..

B-bien..

P-podrias v-venir..

T-tu s-solo v-ven..

Q-que d-dices? Dijo Tweek sonrojado

N-no d-digas c-cosas t-tan v-vergonzosas

T-te p-perdono..

Y-yo t-también t-te a-amo..

Adiós..-Tweek colgó, con la cara roja

¿Qué te dijo?-dijo curioso el bermejo

N-nada ,s-solo que ya v-viene-mintió Tweek

Bueno-dijo Kyle

. . .

¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto furioso Craig

¿Hacer qué?, si somos novios-dijo Katie abrazándolo , Craig la alejo

No lo somos, yo termine contigo-dijo Craig irritado

Pero. No me digas que te gusta "ese"-dijo la pelinegra

Si , y a ti no te incumbe , adiós-dijo Craig yéndose de ahí , Katie se quedó en shock

. . .

C-creo y-ya v-vino- dijo Tweek, dirigiéndose a la puerta

Hola!-grito Stan abrazando a Tweek

¡Mucha presión!-dijo Tweek

. . .

Así que es eso-dijo Stan cruzando los brazos

No tienes de que preocuparte Kyle , ella ya no es su novia ,solo está en sus tiempos de puta-dijo Stan con una sonrisa

Está bien, bueno me tengo que ir ,ya se está haciendo tarde-dijo Kyle

Adiós -dijieron al mismo tiempo Stan y Tweek

. . .

Kyle se dirigía a su casa , pero noto que la puerta está abierta.

Me acuerdo haberla cerrado-susurro Kyle , cuando entro se quedó en shock

Q-que haces aquí?-pregunto Kyle

Olvide las llaves de mi departamento, así que vine-dijo Sheila

Pero que haces ahí parado , hazme algo de comer-dijo Sheila

Ehh?,si-dijo Kyle nervioso

…

Quien te enseño a cocinar?-dijo Sheila comiendo

Tu mama , ¿no te acuerdas?-dijo Kyle con una sonrisa

No me acuerdo, y no me llames mama-dijo Sheila con tono frio

P-perdón-dijo Kyle

Eh oído que tienes amigos , ojala no lo arruines como ese día-dijo Sheila entre risas

Cállate-susurro Kyle

¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto furiosa

¡Cállate!-dijo Kyle con lágrimas en los ojos ,Sheila se paró del asiento justo para pera pegarle a Kyle ,pero el la empujo

No tienes derecho de decir algo , tu nunca estuviste con nosotros esos días , no supiste lo que sufrimos – dijo sollozo Kyle , Sheila se quedó en shock

¡Tú tienes la culpa! – dijo Sheila tirando la comida al suelo

¿Yo? tu eres la que nos abandonó!-dijo Kyle , después de un momento discutiendo quedo dormida Sheila y Kyle limpio todo el desorden.

Perdóname ,Kyle-susurro Sheila dormida , Kyle la miro

Soy muy cobarde –susurro con lagrimas ,Sheila

Mama -dijo sonriendo Kyle y acostándose al lado de ella

. . .

Sheila se levantó y vio a Kyle dormir a su lado , entonces sonrió

Adiós, Kyle-susurro Sheila dándole un beso en la frente.

/*/*/*


End file.
